


Baymax the Bastard

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Incest, M/M, hidashi, hitrashi, size queen hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi sneak away for some fun, but are interrupted by a certain nursebot..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baymax the Bastard

Hiro whined as another finger wormed in to his ass, tugging at his arms impatiently. His hips rocked up and he gave an annoyed sound.

"C’mon Tadashi, lemme go." He whimpered, trying to pull his legs free to little avail. He’d been strung across the bed spread eagle, face buried in the bed as his brother continued to tease his ass open.

"No way, little brother. You’re way too squirmy." Tadashi chuckled, continuing to press and prod four fingers in his poor brother’s ass. His thumb brushed around the already stretched rim, leaning down to kiss Hiro’s shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Ye-Yeah. Yeah, c’mon, please." Hiro whined.

"Are you sure?" Tadashi asked again, and Hiro wasn’t sure if he was actually concerned or just wanted to watch him squirm. 

"Yes! Come on ‘Dashi, just do it already!" He pleaded. Tadashi smirked behind him and bit his neck lightly before slowly pushing his thumb in, pushing slowly until his whole hand was snug inside Hiro’s ass. Hiro wailed happily as his ass was filled with his brother’s hand, surreptitiously rocking his hips back to try and get more. Tadashi rolled his eyes at him and shoved the dildo in his face.

"Make yourself useful and get that wet." He said, giving Hiro a light spank. The teen gave a moan before wrapping his lips around the large toy, his jaw barely able to fit the first inch. It was three and a half inches in diameter, and easily eleven inches long, and he nearly came just at the thought of it being in his ass. Tadashi continued to fist his ass as he licked and sucked on the toy, wetting it as best he could.

Tadashi finally took the toy back, smearing it with an ample amount of lube before slowly pulling his hand free from Hiro’s greedy hole. He gave him a spank, enjoying the way he jerked and shivered in pleasure, before lining up the toy with his gaping hole. Even so, he had to push to get it all in, fucking him slowly with the toy.

Hiro whimpered and sobbed, tossing his head back as he cried out. God, it hurt, but it was a delicious pain that he adored. He screamed as the thick head struck his prostate, not sure if he was in pleasure or agony.

Tugging his head up by the hair, Tadashi kissed Hiro firmly, tongue fucking his mouth and muffling his screams.

"Shh, don’t let Aunt Cass hear you." He teased, knowing that the idea of getting caught in their naughty acts thrilled Hiro even further. The genius practically mewled before giving a shrill scream as Tadashi pinched his balls.

"Ah, fuck!" Over his shouts, neither of them heard the footsteps approaching…

“ _Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?_ ”

"Shit!"

"Baymax?!"

Their shouts were simultaneous, and Hiro groaned as he buried his face in the pillows. Tadashi quickly covered him with the blanket and rubbed his forehead. “Ugh.. I need to learn to deactivate him sometimes.” He mumbled, falling back against the bed.

“ _Does it hurt when I touch you he-_ ”

"Baymax no!”


End file.
